Karma
by StarAngel2014
Summary: Dean gets a visit from some girl he knew in his past. Only thing is, it's not a friendly visit. The girl hates Dean and wants revenge on him because he did her wrong in the past. Will Dean make things right with her, or will he have to kill her?
1. Amber's Visit

Story: Karma

Author: Angel2008-2009

Summary: Dean gets a visit from some girl he knew in his past. Only thing is, it's not a friendly visit. The girl hates Dean and wants revenge on him because he did her wrong in the past. Will Dean make things right with her, or will he have to wind up killing an evil enemy?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural Original Characters. Amber Morrison is a made up character in this story and I made her up. Any other Characters mentioned like Maggie, and Emma are made up as well.

Rating: T

Category: Supernatural/Going Back Again Series

Intro: I want Viewers to imagine Nina Dobrev (From Vampire Diaries) as Amber. I thought it would be interesting if she would be in an Supernatural fic.

Chapter One: The Invitation

Dean Winchester opened up the mailbox to see what had arrived. The usual Junk Mail, several magazines for Maggie which were called Better Homes and Gardens and Home Design a new magazine he had never heard of. Maggie loved working out in her Garden and doing different things inside the home to make more was also a postcard from Mom and Dad who were currently on a cruise heading towards the Carribean.

Dean smiled as he read the postcard. He was glad they had finally found Dad, and that Mom turned out to be alive after all. He just hoped that him and Maggie would always be together like his Mom and Dad. Then Dean came across a white envelope. From the looks of it, it appeared to be an invitation to something. He looked at the front of the envelope and just smiled. It said Donaldson High on the front and had the address. The School was located in Texas and Dean briefly recalled his short time their was about two weeks. Both him and Sam were always on hunts with their Dad so it was hard just to stay in just one School. They moved around a lot. Lived in Hotels and in the car some.

Dean opened the envelope and whistled as he went back inside the house. It was an invitation alright. An invitation to a High School reunion. Sammy would love to go to this, he thought to himself chuckling. He grabbed himself a beer and studied the invitation. It was embellished in Gold and Black lettering. It would take place inside the School Gym apparently. Both him and Sam's name was on the invitation. Dean thought High School was alright when he went but he never paid that much attention to it. Well except to gawk at pretty girls, get Sam out of trouble, and struggle to pass the next weeks test. Dean hardly had the time to go to School parties or to do anything social. Instead he mostly took girls out on dates.

His memory of High School wasn't fully there, he remembered bits and pieces of it. Familiar faces. Friends and Enemies. And one or two teachers he disliked. He disliked most of them anyway because they had always seemed like they were out to get him.

Dean took another swig of his beer. Then he glanced at the clock. It read 2:00. Maggie was gone to go get Emma from School. From there she said they were going to take Kelly and Jess and go help Kelly shop for some baby things. Maggie had told him that her and Jess wanted to throw Kelly a baby

shower over the weekend. Fine with him, he thought. He could just hang out with Sam and Elliot. Showers weren't his sort of thing anyway. With their own Wedding just another Month away, Dean was excited. He never thought in a million years that he would be living what Sam called the Apple Pie life. He thought he could have that with Lisa years back, but things got so complicated there. She couldn't deal with him gone all the time on Hunts and it put a strain on their relationship. Maggie however was different. She was a hunter to and hunted the same things him and Sam did. Maybe that's why they were more suited together he thought. Maggie was also a Witch. A short awhile ago they had adopted Emma who's own family was tragically killed by Demons.

Dean hated the Demons. Every single one of them except for Kelly and Sam. While they were half Demon, they weren't evil and used their powers for good. Kelly was also half Witch.

Dean constantly worried over about Sam turning darkside on him one day when he wasn't least expecting it. But truth be told, Dean wasn't so worried now. Sam had a good head on his shoulders and knew that he couldn't ever go darkside. Because he had a wife and a kid named John Dean to look out for. He had responsibilities. He had to think more about them than his own needs.

Dean decided to make himself a sandwich. It was mid day and he was hungry. Fixing the Turkey and Cheese sandwich and going to the table, he sat down and began to eat. What made him more happy than Family, was a good home made sandwich. He liked the way Maggie made things better than he did, he only knew how to barbeque certain things. When he was just about finishing his sandwich and gulped down more beer, the front Doorbell rang. Odd, he thought. It wasn't time for Sam to come it couldn't be him. It was only about 2:00 pm. It would be hours before he would come over. Sam and Jess had planned to eat with them tonight, and it wasn't even 6:00 yet. So who could it be? too soon for Maggie to come back. He went to the door frowning. He picked up the colt and was ready for just about anything and slid it in his jeans pocket . It was within easy reach if he needed to use it.

When he got to the door some girl was on his front porch. A dark haired beauty. She had a familiar look to her face but for the life of him, Dean couldn't figure out who she was. He met and dated countless girls back in High School. "May I help you?" he asked and looked at her. The girl was drop dead sexy.

Amber Morrison found herself facing Dean Winchester. A guy she was interested in in High School. For at first, she was at loss for words on what to say. Then she recovered and looked back at Dean. "Why Dean, I am surprised you don't remember me. I thought you'd be glad to see me". She pretended to be hurt.


	2. We got a problem

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" Amber asked Dean seeing the shocked look upon his handsome face.

Dean was stunned. This was Amber Morrison? This was a babe compared to Amber Morrison! "Amber? Wow. You look...Awesome and Sexy". he invited her in.

Amber smiled and walked in. "I know. It's amazing what 3 years at Fat Camp can do for your body." she sat on the table.

"Fat Camp? You went there?" asked Dean. He was shocked. This wasn't the Amber he knew. Short, and overweight Amber? No. Can't be her. She'd gotten taller too and had a killer smile. "Uh, you look great".

Amber smiled. "You said that already. So what's going on in Dean Winchester's life?" she jumped off the table and made her way into the living-room studied it and eyed the photo frames. "Looks like you have the Apple Pie life Dean. Smart and Sexy girlfriend, cute kid". she picked the frames up.

"She's adopted, Emma is. Maggie and I adopted her not long after her Parent's were killed". he said.

"Doing good deeds now, I can tell. So what is it that you do exactly, Dean?" asked Amber and she sat on one of the couches as if she belonged there.

"Well, I'm a Mechanic and I have my own shop out in the garage. And I'm a part-time Fireman". he started to say.

"I mean that other thing you do". said Amber.

It was all Dean could not do not to stare at Amber's sexy top. Amber obviously dressed this way to get his attention. Well, she had it. "What other thing are you talking about?" Now Dean was all confused; what was Amber getting at?

Amber laughed. She liked this effect she had on Dean. Totally speechless. "I'm talking about ", she paused as if trying to figure out something. "You know. Hunting". she looked at him.

Dean then suddenly froze. How did Amber know about this? Had she been stalking him and Sam outside of School?

Amber's eyes then turned black. "That's right, Dean. I know all about you and Sammy's Hunting adventures. I've followed you two around School, after School, and on more than one Hunt.". she then smirked as she slowly got up and stood very close to Dean, close enough to take a kiss if she wanted. "You both are quiet the Hunters. Strong, Handsome".she said still smirking up at him. "And all of the qualities I like in a Man".

Dean swallowed hard. Great. Another Demon to deal with. And now this one had taken over Amber's body. "Amber, what do you want?" his voice suddenly had a hard edge to it. And he was speaking sharply to her.

Amber's eyes turned back to normal. "Revenge Dean, on you, and your entire Family. You treated me like dirt in High School Dean. Always calling me the Fat girl. Oh, don't let Fat girl sit at our table Sam, she might break it. Or Don't give her any candy or Pizza. She's fat enough already. You really hurt me Dean, and I had this huge crush on you". by then she was glaring at him.

Dean struggled to find words. "Amber. That was a really long time ago. I am 30 now, and I'm a different person. IF I made your life miserable, I am sorry. But you should forget that and move on. You could have all the guys you want now".

"But I can't move on Dean, not with those memories still haunting me. You've got to be punished and do does your Family". said Amber.

"Dean! We're home!" called Maggie from the hallway that led to the front door. An excited Emma was also in the hallway talking about her day at School.

Dean looked towards where Maggie's voice was then back to Amber. "Look, my Family is home right now this is not a good ti-". he didn't get to finish his sentence because Amber had vanished.

The cookout with Sam, Jess, John Dean, Emma and Maggie was in full swing as it was now 7:00. The women were inside and Sam and Dean were outside. Both Elliot and Kelly weren't present because they had to re-attend the MTV Music Awards which was being redone at another location since the other one had been postponed. So they would be gone for a whole day and night. Dean wore shorts, a blue flannel t-shirt, and an apron that said: Kiss the Cook.

Sam felt like laughing at his brother for wearing that silly apron that Maggie had recently got him. He'd never thought in a million years that Dean would be barbequing much less having a family of his own. So he didn't dare laugh at Dean because he didn't want a punch in the face which would send him flying into their swimming pool.

Dean filled him in on the events that happened that day including the one about him getting the invitation through the mail."You think somehow it's all linked?" asked Sam."Linked to what?" Dean was busy cooking hotdogs. He eyed Sam closely."You know. A High School Reunion , then Amber's visit. I don't know if we should attend the reunion Dean. It could be a trap". he 's eyebrow raised. "Really? I haven't thought of it that way"."I think we both better be prepared if we're seriously going to this Reunion. Amber could have something worked up her sleeve. And, Maggie and Jess need to be warned about her to. They could probably help us fight her". Sam said."And my family needs to be protected. I can't let Amber do anything to them". said Dean put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll look after them Dean".

Meanwhile Amber was inside her apartment and was mixing different potions together for a spell she wanted to put on Dean. She recited some words in Latin several times , mixed in some potions and put several strands of hair (that were Dean's and stirred it quickly. One of the perks of being a Witch and Half-Demon was that you knew plenty of spells to cast on people. And for Dean would be a bad luck spell. Really bad things would happen to him and his family. She had gathered up hair samples from Maggie, Emma, and Dean by going to their bathroom quickly before she left Dean's house. She didn't have Sam's DNA yet, but she would soon once she snuck into his house. Amber could come and go as she pleased and no one would even notice. She smiled. Dean had no idea who he was dealing with. But he was going to find out soon enough. And the timing couldn't be more perfect.


	3. Dean has a horrible day

Dean was having a horrible day. So many things kept going wrong. He didn't know where to begin explaining it all. First, the pipes had busted underneath the sink, and then he had called a Plumber. He just didn't understand it. Since when did brand new Pipes that they just had installed in the home last week suddenly bust? Next problem: the engine went dead once again for the third time that month leaving him without a car to get around.

Dean hated depending on Sam or Maggie to give him a ride or even Jess; but they were more than happy to help. It was what families were for Jess had said. Bless her heart.

While going to the mailbox, the neighbors' dog a German Sheppard, got loose somehow from his leash, and began to charge towards Dean. Dean tried to run from it, but it bit him on the leg hard and Dean just shook the dog off, aggravated. Why was the day starting off just horribly? he wondered. Everything was normal until Amber visited him couldn't shake the awful negative feeling that he had of Amber. But he couldn't help but wonder what the girl was up to now. Was she spying on him and Sam now? Had she put some kind of Curse on him? Wouldn't be the first time someone had tried that on them.

He knew he needed to get started on the Impala soon. But he started to feel like crap all of a sudden. Dean suddenly started to cough. He also began to hurt all over. What on earth was happening to him? Blood soon splattered on the Kitchen floor and soon he was on the floor. In tremendous pain.

Amber reappeared before him. He never heard her enter the house. "This is just the beginning of the things I can do, Dean. But you can get out of it by agreeing to be with me and not marrying Maggie. I'm the one your destined to be with. If you want you and your family to be safe, you'll agree to be with me". her dark eyes were now looking at him.

Dean just looked at her as if she had gone insane. "What if I say no?" He coughed some blood up again.

Amber looked at him and stepped closer. "Then face the consequences when they come. Sit back and watch Maggie, Emma, Sam, Jess and that precious nephew is John Dean his name? all die. Including your friends Elliot and Kelly. They are suppose to come back on a flight tomorrow night? If they come back". She laughed. There was cruelty in her laughter.

She really was crazy. A total nut job. If he said no to her, he could watch his entire family die all over again! And he couldn't bare to see that happen. "Okay. I'll leave Maggie and I'll leave her just to be with you. But touch one hair on my family, and there will be Hell to pay, got it?" he said growling it out.

Amber smiled. "Of Course. I'll leave them alone. Once you agree to my terms".

"I need time to breakup with Maggie and then tell my friends and family when I'm leaving. " Dean said. Amber only nodded and said she understood. Then she vanished again before his very eyes.

Dean wasn't sure how to break things to Maggie and Sam. In fact, it wasn't going to be easy. But he only had one day to tell them and that was today. And tomorrow, he'd be forced to leave with Amber. He left a message for Maggie to get home right away and to leave Emma with Jess. Then he also called Sam to over.

Both were soon in the Kitchen with him. Maggie had teleported to their since she was a Witch, and Sam just lived next door. Both had worried expressions on their faces. Maggie walked over and sat next to Dean. "Dean, what's going on? You sounded kinda upset over the phone and a bit frustrated". she took his hand and held it.

And so Dean spilled it all out for them. They both didn't like the sound of him leaving or taking off with Amber. It all sounded like she was blackmailing him. "I don't have much of a choice don't you see? She's threatened to kill you, Sam and the entire family!, plus even threatened to kill Elliot and Kelly! She might even make their plane crash if I said no! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to any of you!" Dean was practically heaving in his chest and looked about as if he was going to have a panic attack.

Maggie exchanged a look with Sam. They had to handle all of this soon. But she didn't want Dean leaving with Amber. It was too risky; he could walk right into a trap. "Dean, listen to me. Your not going anywhere, you got that? Don't you see that Amber is dangerous? You need to let me, Sam, Jess, Kelly, and Elliot handle her. With all of us together with powers, Amber can't do anything except harm you physically. If you go off with her; who's to say she won't turn against you, and then kill you? Then you'll be miles and miles without help!"

Dean hadn't thought about it that way. "But, if I don't go, she'll kill all of you. She's a demon and maybe something else!" he also explained about his horrible day.

Maggie's expression was grim. Her lips tight in a firm thin line. She was mad that this girl was blackmailing Dean and threatening to torture him and his family. Dean was no longer the guy in High School that Amber knew! "Dean, it's going to be alright. Nothing is going to happen to us, or to Emma, or to anyone. With all of us against her, Amber will be outnumbered!"

"And you'll have me" said a voice. All three heads turned to see April who had just entered the kitchen. April was Elliot's younger sister. They and Elliot had saved her awhile back at a Diner where she worked. She reminded them of that Country Star Taylor Swift because she looked like her. "I was going to tell you guys this anyway. I'm... I'm also a Witch but I use my Powers for good. I just don't use them in Public a lot because I try to keep a low profile".

"That's seven of us, Dean. You have an whole Army to defend for you and us.". said Sam. He couldn't be more proud of their group.

Dean sighed. "Then, what are we going to do about Amber?"

Maggie "We'll work something out. We could trick her into a trap somehow". she sat there thinking.

"How about we make her believe that Maggie and Dean broke up when they really didn't? They could take off together and Dean would make Amber believe they are going to have a life together, then Dean takes her someplace else like an old Farmhouse, that's where we'll all meet them and we will be prepared". said Sam.

"To set up a trap for her and to strip her from her demonic powers, " said Dean grinning. It was the first time he had smiled that day. "I like it".

"I can call Elliot and Kelly and they can be here sooner than tomorrow". said Maggie. She took out her cell phone and began dialing Elliot's number.

Sam looked at his brother. "Things are going to be okay again Dean". he patted him on the shoulder.

Dean looked back at him. "I hope your right, Sammy. I really do".


	4. The Trap is all set

The next morning, Amber met up with Dean at his house. She found him in the living room. He was carrying a duffel bag which contained his clothes and most of all, he had taken off anything that Maggie had given him. "I take it, you broke things off with her?" she gave him a look.

Dean nodded. "I'm only doing this to keep my family safe. So you know". he said then grabbed his duffel bag.

Amber looked at him "And they will be safe as long as you be with me and don't do anything stupid. We're taking your car?" she asked.

Dean nodded "And I've got our destination all planned out. A nice picnic out in the country, then your basic road trip. We're going to see the world, baby". he said. When he said that last word, chills went down his spine. And he almost cringed. Instead he flashed her his best Dean smile. _Please forgive me, Maggie_ he thought to himself. Ever since they were brought back from the dead, both him and Maggie shared a psychic connection. They could read one another's thoughts, communicate with one another silently, and could easily tell what one another was thinking.

The drive to the Farmhouse was eerily peaceful and scenery. When they got there Amber suddenly asked "What are we doing at some abandoned old Farmhouse? I thought we were going on a picnic, Dean".

Dean wanted to roll his eyes and so he did. Then he smiled at her "Trust me, Sweetheart. This is the perfect place for a picnic. No one around for miles. Did you bring a blanket?"

Amber nodded and instantly cheered right up. She also got out some red wine she had gotten earlier. They got out of the Impala and walked towards the barn. There was bales of hay everywhere. Amber placed the blanket at what she thought was a perfect spot and then she sat down.

Dean went back to the car to get the picnic basket. He hoped the others were here. He didn't want to go through this whole picnic thing with Amber. The girl was seriously giving him the creeps. He made sure the colt was in his jacket in case he had to use it on her.

_"We're here, Dean. Just give us a clue of when to come in."_ Maggie's thoughts were running through in his head. Ever since becoming an angel like Castiel and Elliot, Dean had powers he didn't knew he had. He even knew how to fly. Now he understood his main purpose in life. Well, sort of. He didn't still understand the whole Angel thing, but Elliot and Cas were helping him understand more each day. He had the saving people part down pat, it was his powers that still took some getting used to.

Amber was starting to wonder what was taking Dean so long when suddenly she was grabbed roughly from behind. She tried to scream and fight back, but Elliot and Sam kept firm hold on her arms. Elliot on one side, Sam on the other. For an Angel, Elliot was pretty strong. "Have a seat Amber, your going to be here for awhile". said Elliot both him and Sam dragged her to a nearby chair and tied her to it right under a neatly drawn Devil's Trap. A circle that kept demon's still as they did an exorcism on them.

Amber's eyes turned black again and she glared at Dean who just walked in. "You tricked me. I thought this was a picnic and a road trip. But it's a trap". It was obvious she was angry.

Dean smirked at her. "You bet it's a trap". he said and took out the Colt and kept it aimed at her in case she tried anything. "You think that I'm going to abandon my family because you threatened them if I don't be with you, your more insane than I thought you were".

Amber was pissed. Then she let out a long ear-piercing scream that sounded eerily even for a demon. "That's it! You and your family are going to die today!" she practically screamed.

"I don't think so. You see the bright side to having a family is I got one big powerful Army to help me get rid of you. Maggie and her friends are Witch's. April is one to. Kelly is half-demon and half-witch. Elliot and I are Angels. And Sammy here is half-demon. So you can't win cause' your outnumbered". he motioned for Maggie and the girls to come closer and they did.

Maggie, Jess, Kelly, and April stood before Amber and began chanting the exorcism spell together in unison for releasing demons. Soon, a long trail of black smoke came out of Amber's mouth. Amber's head hung limply before her, hands still tied. Sam went over to see if she had a pulse. "She's still alive". Suddenly, Amber's head raised up. She saw everyone as if for the first time. She studied her surroundings. "Where am I? What just happened? And who are all of you?" It seemed as if Amber had no memory of who had possessed her.

Dean looked at Maggie, Elliot, and Sam. They did have some explaining to do to Amber. This poor girl had no idea what all she had put them through.

Amber was invited to spend the night at the Winchester's place. One day so she could recover from being possessed. Dean, Maggie, and Sam tried to explain what all had happened to her. "You don't really remember any of this? What all do you remember?" asked Dean.

Amber was drinking some hot tea to make herself feel more relaxed. "The last thing I remember was partying over at Rick's house the other week and I met this really interesting guy. Then the rest is all fuzzy and blank".

When Amber was asleep, Maggie and Dean went to bed. "She must have been possessed when she blacked out or she could have been drugged before she got possessed. The poor thing doesn't remember it". said Maggie.

"I know. I'm just glad that we dealt with it though." he then added "Before it got much worse". The next morning, Dean drove Amber back to her family's home. They still had a ranch out in Tucson Arizona. Good thing Arizona wasn't that far from California. Throughout the entire ride, Dean apologized for what a jerk he had been to her throughout High School. he even told her he wasn't that same person anymore.

"I know you aren't Dean. And I'm sorry for the things I did to you while being possessed". Amber said to him.

Dean just waved it off. "That's okay and forgiven. It's all water under a very tall bridge".

Amber got out when they reached her home. "Thanks again, Dean for everything".

"No problem." then he began the long drive back home. He had to get some rest tonight because tomorrow, him and Sam and the others had a reunion to go to.


	5. The Donaldson Reunion

Sam and Dean attended the Donaldson Reunion in Texas with their girlfriends. Both Maggie and Jess looked beautiful. Jess wore a dark blue gown that was floor length, and showed off her shoulders. And she had her hair up in a French twist. Maggie was elegantly dressed as well. She wore a red spaghetti-strapped dress. Her hair flowed down to her shoulders straight.

They were soon escorted to their table which had been reserved for them. There were four glasses of wine on the table and some fancy looking silverware. Dean picked up a fork and examined it. Why didn't people just use regular silverware? he thought. Why spend so much money on fancy silverware? he just shook his head in disgust. Both Sam and Dean sat and talked about their School years to Maggie and Jess from what they could remember.

"Dean didn't care much about School. He did care about sports, and impressing girls", said Sam telling about their School days. Maggie and Jess just laughed.

"Yeah, I could picture him that way", said Maggie as she smiled at Dean. He must have been a real hottie in School. She thought.

Dean Smiled at Maggie and Jess and took a sip of Wine. He was glad Sam was distracting the girls while he surveyed the room. Lots of people greeted one another. Some people he recognized; and some students he used to know weren't there. He saw Amber talking to a group of friends excitedly and for a moment both her and Dean's eyes met and they both smiled at one another. It was Amber's way of saying hey yet while keeping her distance and Dean liked that.

Still, something was a bit off. Dean couldn't quiet figure it out, everything seemed normal, yet something wasn't right. Dean got a bad Angel vibe that something bad was going to happen. Dance music played by the live band and Sam took Jess by the hand and they went to dance. Dean did the same with Maggie all the while noticing things. He looked back towards Amber and noticed that she was no longer with them. Instead, she was dancing with some guy. Maybe I'm just being all paranoid. How can I think something will happen? What could possibly go wrong at a Reunion?

His question was rudely answered when a girl appeared suddenly on the dance floor. The girl before them was stabbed with a knife. And she was still walking, but very slowly. "Help me!" she said wailing. Some students gasped in Horror while others simply stared.

"Somebody call 911! She's hurt!" yelled some guy.

The girl took several more steps then fell face down on the floor.

Sam rushed over to check her pulse. "There's no use in calling the Ambulance. She's dead". he said then he exchanged a look with Dean.

Turns out the girl that had been stabbed was Alicia Monroe, who used to be Captain of the Cheerleading Squad back when Sam and Dean were in school. Dean knew that for a fact. Amber Morrison and Alicia never were the best of friends and hated each other. But could he prove that she had killed her?

They needed more evidence to prove she killed the girl. They needed reports from the morgue and to find out if the prints belonged to Amber. Yet, his Angel senses told him it was Amber. And Dean usually went with his instincts.

Amber was on her way outside to get some fresh air when Dean was suddenly in front of her. "Going somewhere, Amber?" he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. And gave her one of his famous Dean Winchester smirks.

"Just out to get some fresh air." Amber gave him a weird look." Dean, what are you trying to get at?"

He gave her an intense look. "You know what I'm getting at Amber. The only person that hated Alicia so much enough to want her dead, was you. You stabbed her in the restroom didn't you? And now, your going back to the restroom to go clean up the mess". Dean knew that she wasn't going back outside.

Amber then glared at Dean. "How dare you to think that I would do something like this?" her eyes were trained on him.

"Because, I'm an Angel. And an Angel tends to know a lot of things. We got rid of the demon inside you, but what we couldn't seem to figure out was what else you were, until something bad happened, like to what happened to Alicia. And the bad things that kept happening to me even after supposedly we made peace. My Angel instinct tells me your a evil Witch and your not here for a friendly visit. Your wanting to destroy us one by one by trapping us all in here and burning us alive. Don't you want to?"

Amber's eyes flashed with anger more. Using all of her powers as a Witch, she made the front double doors slam shut and made sure they were all locked inside. She grabbed him by the tux and then she flung Dean against the wall using her power and strength. "Your friends can't help you now", she hissed.

Dean hit the wall hard and tried to get up and go for his pistol, but then Amber stopped him by attacking him again. First, she beated him to a pulp. Then she kicked him hard. Then she proceeded in choking him until he saw stars and then blacked out.


	6. Amber puts them all in danger

When Dean woke up thirty minutes later, he found that they were in the Science lab of the School. He was tied in a School chair and his hands were tied, as well as his feet. A gag was in his mouth. He looked over to where Amber was busy trying to sharpen a knife. Typical kind of weapon for a girl, he thought.

She then saw him. "Oh good. Your awake. I wanted you awake for the best part that is about to happen". she took the gag out of his mouth. And it was obvious, she wanted to hear him scream in pain. "Got any last words?" she asked him darkly.

Dean asked her "I thought we had made up, Amber. Why the sudden change of heart?" he then coughed.

Amber laughed. That laugh of hers was pretty horrible. It was dry, cruel, and mocking. "It's what you call an act, Dean. I didn't really forgive you. In fact, I still hate you for all those days you tortured me in School. Sorry just doesn't cut it anymore. More like killing you and your whole Family does. But, I'm going to start off slow with the pain, by torturing you and scaring the other's half to death."

"You won't get a chance too. They'll figure out what your up to and be down here to save me". Dean said. He had faith in Sam and in his other friends. And his wife. They wouldn't let him suffer. They wouldn't would they?

She laughed again. "Dean, Dean. I really thought you were much smarter than this. I'm afraid Sammy and the others will be busy trying to save your fellow classmates from being burned alive". she began to smirk. And then she began to murmur a spell which caused a fire to begin where everyone else was at.

People began to scream when they saw the fire start. Sam looked at the fire and wondered, what were they going to do now? And where was Dean?

Sam watched as other people panicked when they couldn't escape the room. Everyone gathered in a circle away from the dancing flames that threatened to take over the entire room in seconds if they didn't do something about it. By now, some of the party guests had started going into a crazed frenzy.

One man had now just pulled out a gun and told Sam "If none of us can get out of here, I'm going to start shooting everyone here one by one!" he looked like he was drunk, there was a wild look in his eyes and he looked as if he meant every word he said. The gun was wavering slightly as the man's hand shook.

Jess was now scared and got behind Sam. She knew Sam was great at dealing with stressful situations and he should be able to get them out of this one. Maggie had stood up near Jess ready to tackle her out of harm's way, should the man open fire.

"Hey, man, everyone is just as scared as you are. Please put the gun down, you don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm sure they'll send someone out to fix the door problem. Maybe the lock is jammed somehow. In the meantime, we just need to remain calm and figure out a way to put this fire out." said Sam.

The man hadn't thought of that. "Oh. I hadn't thought of that". a bit embarrassed, he put the gun back into his pocket.

Sam sighed relieved. Now they had to put the fire out and then go find Dean. Where was he? Last Sam saw of him he was talking with Amber. During all of the mess, he must have taken off with her somewhere but why?

Maggie was soon beside him. "Amber has him Sam. Something tells me they didn't just go for a friendly stroll outside. We got to put this fire out, and then go find him before she kills him". She then went back to Jess as both of them tried to figure out how they could put out the fire.

Sam nodded. He knew coming to the Reunion was a bad idea. Amber had plans to kill them all. "Stay here with Jess, and if you two can, get the fire out. keep the guests occupied. Distract them somehow, or get them out if you can". he then took off.

Jess looked over to Maggie who had come over towards her again. "Its up to us to put out the fire now. Think you can use your powers with mine to put it out? I have a spell we can recite".

Jess nodded. The two of them went over to an area that was covered with a dark curtain so they wouldn't be seen using their powers. Maggie and Jess began to recite a spell that Maggie memorized out of a spell book, and not long after they recited it, the fire slowly begin to vanish from the room as if it had been an illusion all along to begin with.

"Was that fire really there? Or was it just some sort of trick?" asked someone from a crowd.

Jess and Maggie sighed in relief. They had the fire out, and now all they had to do was get everyone out safely or at least keep them distracted.


	7. Amber kidnaps Emma

Amber was close to him now. Dean could see her black satin dress more up close. The perfume she wore was overpowering. "Amber please. You don't want to kill me. Be a better person than I am okay? Don't throw your life away by killing me". Dean practically begged.

"We could have had something special in High School, Dean. But, you never gave me a chance. Neither did anyone else and because of that, you all have to die". Anger flashed in her eyes and something else, a red glare in them.

"Amber, what do you have planned?" Dean asked. He was slowly trying to get his wrists out of the ropes. Then from there he could get out his gun. The gun he carried had rock-salt rounds used to hold back spirits, witches, and the like.

"Let's just say it's going to be one heck of an explosion. It was easy to find the right kind of bomb to do the job". she said.

Sam had found the room Dean and Amber were in. They were both busy talking and hadn't heard Sam sneak into the room. He walked slowly behind Amber and surprised her. "I doubt you'll be doing anymore killing". Sam said.

Amber whirled around just in time to see Sam stab her with a hunting knife. Amber choked out "How could you do this to me?" as blood began to pour out, she then collapsed to the ground.

Sam rushed to untie Dean "You okay Dude? Sorry couldn't be here before there was chaos downstairs".

Dean got up. "Doesn't matter now. You saved me and that's what is important. Now we've got lives that need to be saved". he told Sam about the bomb. Using his Angel senses, he had a pretty good idea where the bomb was. "But first, we gotta figure out where to put Amber". but when he and Sam looked towards Amber she was already gone. But she had left a trail of her blood.

The next few days...

Sam and Dean went to the special Memorial Service that their School held for Amber. Several of her friends spoke out for her. While Sam and Dean stood back and was no body of Amber to be put on display. Instead they had a nice portrait of her up. Sam and Dean had figured that Amber had crawled off to somewhere and had died there. One Teacher came up to speak about her.

"Seems like some people liked Amber. She was a good student, had some friends, why the need to become obsessed with me like she did?" Dean asked Sam.

"Don't know. Maybe it was because she found you the charming handsome Prince".Teased Sam.

"I'm no Prince". Dean mouthed back.

"According to her you were. And she thought she would get to be with you forever". said Sam smirking. "Almost like a Romeo and Juliet story".

Dean scowled at his brother "Shut up, Bitch".

Sam had to roll his eyes. He was only kidding. Why did Dean have to be such a jerk?

"Whatever, Jerk". he snapped back.

After the Service was over and they paid their respects, Sam and Dean both went back home. Dean invited Sam in for a drink and a sandwich, which Sam had accepted. When they got in, they found Maggie upset and crying.

"Mags? What is wrong?" Dean asked concerned. He had joined her on the couch.

"I can't find Emma Dean! I went to go get her at School today, but the Teacher said someone else using my name and body went in, got her, and then took her!" the last few words came out in choked gasps.

"That Tramp! I thought we had killed her!" said Dean. Anger was already boiling inside of him and he seemed to be seething.

"Rock-Salt only holds Witch's back some. It doesn't kill them." Sam said. Judging by the way Amber used her powers he assumed she was a Witch. "What we need to do is burn her at a stake".

"I'm going to help you two. I'm going to help you two bring her down!" Maggie's eyes flashed with sudden anger.

Amber took Emma and brought her to her apartment. "If I take the gag off, can you promise not to scream?" she asked the little girl.

Emma nodded but was terrified. She wanted both Mommy and Daddy! When the girl took the gag out, Emma asked "Please don't hurt me!"

It was obvious the girl was scared. And, she was cute, Amber thought. "It's not you that I want to hurt; I kidnapped you because it would hurt your Daddy".

Emma "Are you going to kill me?" her eyes widened in fear.

"If you behave, and if all goes well, and if I get my way, you'll survive. If not, I'll have no choice but to kill you". Amber said suddenly smirking.

Emma gulped. "Why do you hate Daddy so much?"

Amber "Let's just say he's done me wrong in School and he's about to find out what real pain is like". she got out her cell so she could call Dean.


	8. Chapter Eight

Dean stared at one of the pictures that had Emma in it with him. She was happy and so was he. He also held her tightly in his arms. It was one of the photos he would always hold close to his heart. Ever since she came to stay with them, both her and Dean had developed a special bond only a Father and Daughter could share. Dean taught her how to play Baseball and Basketball saying that they were the best Sports ever. They went to the Park together every week, and even went joyriding in the Impala singing along to Dad's tapes together. Emma liked Bon Jovi and Journey. It was hard to believe she was now gone in the hands of a Psycho. Taken away, just like that. Anger continued to boil inside Dean.

Sam approached him "Hey, it's going to be okay, Dean. We'll get her back. She's depending on you and Maggie to save her so you have to be strong Dean."

Dean looked at Sam. Sam was shocked to see so much anger in his eyes. Dean was very protective of his family and if anything bad happened to his family; the Demons and all bad Witches had better scatter out of his way. "We'd better get her back Sam. She means the world to me. And as for Amber, That Tramp has got to be taken down." Just then Dean's cell went off. Warrant's "Cherry Pie" was the ring-tone. "Hello?" Dean asked his voice almost a growl.

Amber spoke "Hello, Dean. In case your wondering where Emma is, I have her. Now if you want her back safe and sound, you have to do exactly as I say". Amber's voice had a hard edge to it.

"How do I know if she isn't dead already?" Dean asked. Soon he heard Emma's voice come over the line.

"Daddy, do as she says and she'll let me go!" said Emma. Her voice was high and shrill on the verge of panicking.

"Sweetheart, just hang tight. Daddy is coming I'll be there soon and this will be all over!" before he could say anything else, the phone was taken from Emma and back to Amber.

"As you can see, she's alive for now. Meet me at the old abandoned Factory on Madison Ave. And come alone this time. No traps or tricks of any kind. If any of that happens, Emma dies; got that?" Amber said in her best iciest voice. She wanted Dean to know she meant business.

Dean had agreed to come alone this time but Sam and Maggie wanted to go and just hang back out of the way in case things went sour.

"No Sam, No Maggie. You and Maggie need to stay here! I can't put Emma's life at risk anymore than it already is. If anything, Cas and Elliot can help me without Amber even knowing they are there". Said Dean.

Dean had a point. The only ones who could really help Dean at this point were Castiel and Elliot without being seen. "I guess you are right. But what is your plan now?" Sam asked his brother.

"I need Cas and Elliot over right now to help me decide that." said Dean dryly. He was going to call them, but there was no need. With a sudden rush of wind, his Angel friends were in the room.

Elliot then said: "Dean, when are you going to learn that you don't need a cell to call us? Just use your telepath senses to contact us man". Elliot's hand was soon on his shoulder. At times like these, it really paid to have friends in really high places. And Dean was grateful for these two.

Dean smiled. "Thanks. Amber isn't dead. What's worse, she's kidnapped Emma and we need to get her back. But she told me not to bring anyone because if I did, Emma would die".

Cas thought really hard. "Dean, you need to handle this on your own. You're an Angel now and Emma is your charge. All me and Elliot can do is give you advice".

Elliot: "And you will need to kill Amber with the Colt and use special bullets to kill a Witch. Then Burn her at the stake".

"What kind of bullets?" asked Dean.

"Silver blessed bullets. They must be blessed by a Priest." said Cas. Then he added "It's designed to kill anything evil."

Elliot gave his friends the bullets to put in the Colt. "Good luck man, I know you can do it".

Maggie came up to Dean and gave him a hug. "I believe in you Dean. I know you'll bring our daughter home".

"You bet I will. And I'm gonna make sure Amber pays with her life". Then Dean left to go and find a Priest.

Both Cas and Elliot promised to be nearby just in case things went wrong. But they weren't going to make their presence known. As Angels, they and Dean had the ability to do that. Each day, Dean learned to use his powers more and more.


	9. Chapter Nine

Dean made sure he had the supplies he needed to burn Amber at the stake or to a pole of some kind if necessary. Rope, check. Duct tape check. And unlimited supply of silver blessed bullets check. Dean closed the trunk of his car. Then he went to get inside the Impala.

Dean didn't want to kill Amber. In fact, most of the time he hated this job. But it had to be done. And Amber wasn't going to harm his family. He had hoped that there was a way to save Emma without harming Amber. Even though Dean didn't like her, he didn't want to kill her. But Amber simply left him no choice.

Dean arrived at the abandoned Factory. He hid the gun in his jacket and casually walked right in. Amber still had Emma alive. In fact, Emma wasn't even tied up. The two were talking excitedly about interests, hobbies and books as if they were the best of friends. But Dean knew better. Amber had something planned. "Amber. Let Emma go. She has nothing to do with this". Dean said firmly.

Amber looked up. Her eyes had that angry look in them again. Surprising him suddenly, she took Emma hostage and put a blade near her throat. "Dean, you made High School horrible for me. That was suppose to be the most special times of my life and you ruined it! And most recently, you tricked me by making me think you loved me! Now your Daughter has to die for what you did!" she hissed at him.

Emma looked at her Dad and fresh tears formed on her cute face. "Daddy!" she wailed. She tried to squirm. "Let me go! I don't like you anymore!" she yelled at Amber.

Amber backed further away from Dean towards the edge of a ledge which had a long drop below. She dragged Emma with her. "I'm sparing your Daughter from years of hurt by taking her with me. She doesn't deserve you Dean". Amber said. She put the blade deeper into Emma's flesh.

Dean had it. This witch wasn't killing his Daughter! Dean fired his Colt taking several shots when he chose to shoot Amber in her chest near her heart. She had a surprised look on her face and blood oozed out of her mouth. Taking Dean by surprise, she took hold of Emma and fell backwards dragging Emma with her over the edge, the two fell.

"NOOOOOO! Emmaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dean screamed.

Emma screamed just as loud if not louder "Daddyyyyyyyyyyy!" she held her small hand out to him.

Without hesitation, Dean felt a surge of power go through him. His wings spreaded out ready to fly. They were a mix of Black and Dark Blue colors. His wings flapped. Dean then suddenly dove forgetting his fear of heights for the moment. Only one thing mattered; he had to save Emma.

Dean flew faster and soon he was near Emma. He got beneath her and caught her in his arms. "Daddy's got you!" he pushed Amber out of the way sending her plummeting below. He winced some as her body landed with a sickening crack. He then flew up to get them to safety. They soon landed back to the Impala. "You okay?" he asked her once they got to the car. He checked her for injuries, there was none.

"Daddy! I was so scared". more tears fell. Emma gave him a big hug.

He hugged her and began to sooth her fears by running his fingers through her hair. "It's okay, now. Your with me, your safe. Now let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

Dean drove Emma home and they arrived there late at night. Maggie had been so happy to see them both alive she had given them both hugs she had tears of happiness in her eyes. Sam had been pleased to see his Brother and Niece alive as well and had hugged them to. Sam had no doubt that his Brother could handle things on his own. He just didn't trust Amber.

After Emma was taken to bed, Dean took Sam outside and opened the trunk of his car. He had Amber's body in some tarp in their. "So. What do you think we should do with her?" he asked Sam.

Sam looked at Dean "What we always do with the body of something evil Dean. Burn it. Then we don't have to worry about her anymore."

The two brothers dragged Amber's body out of the trunk and put it into the backseat. Then they drove to a nearby abandoned forest and set up a huge fire to burn the body.

"It must have been hard to kill her". Sam suddenly said watching the fire. They stood and watched as the fire consumed it's latest victim; Amber.

His Brother was staring into the fire. "It was. I never wanted to kill her Sammy. But she left me no choice. I had to do it, otherwise she would have killed Emma." Dean looked like he was pissed about something so Sam decided to ask him what he was pissed about so he did.

Dean looked at Sam "Know what I am pissed about Sam? At Cas and Elliot for not being there right when Amber decided to fall off the ledge with my Daughter. I could have used the extra help!" he said.

Sam "But you said it was too dangerous for anyone else to help you Dean. Didn't Amber say that if you had any help or anyone else with you that she would kill Emma? I think both Cas and Elliot were nearby if anything got out of hand. Besides, I think they believed that you could handle saving Emma on your own".

Dean thought about that. "Yeah, I guess your right. Amber would have been mad if I had brought help and who knows what else would have happened".

"Yeah, who knows what else would have happened". Sam said. He sipped his beer and looked at his Brother. "The important thing is, we got Emma back, and Amber is gone. She can never bother you again".

"That's the whole good thing about it." They watched as the fire burned away the rest of Amber then later put out the fire and buried Amber's Ashes deep in the ground. A month later, some of Maggie's flowers would grow in that same spot.

The End. Be sure to keep a look out for the upcoming story "Blackout" coming in sometime in the Summer. It will be a Buffy crossover along with Supernatural.

Author's Note:Thanks for all the reviews. Remember to keep sending positive ones though. Pointing out my mistakes is okay every once in awhile. Just remember that I am writing this series on my own now, and having to do editing as well. (Which is tough work without a co-writer). I managed to do this story on my own without a co-writer and I am impressed. Also I did some reediting with the chapter titles and decided to leave those out. In the future I'll try to keep that in mind for my future stories. I do my own editing, so I will be doing that to for future stories.


End file.
